


Stiles tries to date people and usually fails.

by Ciridus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciridus/pseuds/Ciridus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles talks to his dad and goes to the movie theatre on a date with a mysterious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Date with a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about Teen Wolf characters so I hope I don't screw up the personalities too badly :)
> 
> This is a work in progress, I'm not sure where I'm going with this (it's going to build to mature/explicit but it's not there yet). I'd greatly appreciate feedback or suggestions for future plot or pairings! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

"Stiles."

"Bye, dad!"

"STILES," the Sheriff said. Stiles stopped abruptly with one foot out the front door, slowly turning to face his father. Even a man like the Sheriff would be able to tell that Stiles was way to well dressed to just be going over to Scott's for the night.

"Where do you think you're going? I just got dinner. Come on, sit down and let's talk."

"I, uh, I really need to go like right now. Real emergency. It's... homework! Yes, Scott really needs help on an essay due tonight and it's urgent and I really have to go--"

"Son. Are you going on a date with a special girl? If you are, it's just... you know you can just tell me, right?"

"NO NO, hehe I don't know where you'd get an idea like that! Stiles on a DATE? Pshhh everyone knows Stiles doesn't go on dates with  _girls_ , I mean, what girl would date Stiles Stilinski? Nah, dad I'm definitely not going on a date--"

"What?"

"--I mean, Stiles is the personification of 'that feel when no gf' amirite? HAH yeah remember Lydia? She didn't date me for eleven years.  _ELEVEN YEARS_. You know, now that I think about it none of the other gi--"

"STILES," his dad said firmly, slowly putting the pieces together, "Are you gay? I mean, after the incident with Danny, the only reason I didn't think you were was your clothing, but... it's okay if you are, I guess."

Stiles, dumbstruck, slowly nodded his eyes downwards towards his fashionable  ~~very gay~~  ' _no-it's-not-gay-it's-metrosexual-gosh-Scott-get-with-the-times'_  patagonia shorts and short sleeved button-down. Stiles was pretty sure that the sheriff hadn't seen the bottom half of his thighs in at least a decade. 

 _Stiles, you idiot_ , he scolded himself, _This is NOT a conversation you're ready to have. What, you really thought he wouldn't notice? Actually I did, thanks for asking. Damnit I should have thought this through more._

"Well  _clearly_ I was joking at the time. I already explained to you that I was there for Danny's emotional support and stuff. I'm definitely straight as an arrow, no gay in here!" he said, smiling, while he winced at his blatant lie.

 _Well, if you think about it, you really aren't 100% gay so I guess that's just a half-lie... no problem, right? Well you DID say you were straight as an arrow: that was a whole-lie, not a half-lie. Aww stop being so annoying I'm trying to go on a date here and you're making matters difficult. You're just talking to yourself you lying bastard. Am not. Are too._   


Stiles realized his dad had asked him something while he'd been distracted by his inner Gollum. "Wait, what?" he asked.

"I asked if you were sure... oh never mind. So if you're not gay but clearly going on a date, then who are you going with?"

At that moment the Sheriff's work phone buzzed, and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. 

He hastily forced out something like "Bye dad! I'm staying at Scott's tonight, so don't stay up worrying! I'll be fine. Bye!"

The Sheriff gave him a pointed glare that gave off the vibe of 'you-are-going-to-explain-everything-to-me-if-it's-the-last-thing-you-do-but-not-right-this-second'. If that was possible, which Stiles didn't know if it was. Either way, he sprinted out the door, closing it decisively behind him.  _Wow, close call you moron_. 

The sputtering of the jeep signalled Stiles's departure.

 

* * *

 

 

"ITS NOT JUST ALL PHYSICAL, I'M THE TYPE WHO WON'T GET OH SO CRITICAL"

Tegan and Sara blasted in the jeep to the point that even Stiles's hyperactive mind could be drowned out. Some of the time. Either way, it gave him an excuse to be able to sing deafiningly loud without being worried of anyone hearing his voice.  _Oh no I forgot my meds should I turn back or not_.

"SO LET'S MAKE THINGS PHYSICAL"

_Nah I can survive without them, right?_

"I WON'T TREAT YOU LIKE YOU'RE OH SO TYPICAL!"

_Maybe. You usually don't, but maybe if you're trying to impress whats-his-name then that's motivation enough to remain decently normal. I wonder if Scott still takes his meds. I should ask--_

"I WANT YOU CLOSE I WANT YOOOOUUUU"

_\--him soon. God I love this music so much WAIT WAS THAT A--_

"I won't treat you like you're typical"

\-- _No it wasn't, thank god. I wonder if this dude's gonna show up to the movies._

"I WANT YOU CLOSE I WANT YOOOOUUUU"

_What if Scott catfished me again. I swear to god if he dared submit his own nudes to me again to see my reaction I will wring his werewolf neck._

"I won't treat you like you're typical."

 _Nah I would have recognized the dick. It wasn't Scott._ _WHAT IF IT WAS JACKSON_.  _Implausible, though the dude was ~~certainly~~_ _probably_ _a dlbro. When did I even learn all this gay slang? I'm not even-- oh, I'm here. Too late to turn back._

His eyes examined his gelled hair in the mirror. It seemed to be in place.  _Oh god, is my hair how dad knew that I was--nope I am not having this conversation right now. My hair game is killer, I'm gonna seduce a prince and become royalty._

He stepped out and started walking to the theater. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles felt a deep ache in his knees from standing so long. He'd refrained from buying tickets until he was sure that the guy would show up--probably for the better. It was twenty minutes past the start of the movie and he'd been stood up again. His eyes watered.  _STOP DON'T CRY_.  _NOW IS NOT THE TIME_. _Well, it sort of is--SHUT UP YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN_.  _  
_

He breathed out heavily with a shutter and wiped his forearm across his face. _I mean, I'm already undatable in real life, right? Why would I think that online dating's any different._ _I just wish it didn't hurt so bad every time._

He slowly trudged back to his car and started the ignition, shutting off the music streaming from his iPod. When he got home, his dad was gone, so with his shoulders slouched, he trudged up the stairs and undressed. He couldn't bear to even look at his reflection, so he apathetically kept walking and stepped into the shower. At least there, no one would be able to tell apart the water and his tears.

 


	2. A Meeting with an Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Stiles do when faced with a homophobic Jackson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretending Jackson doesn't know/doesn't accept Danny's sexuality and homosexuality in general. I feel like it fits his personality better. Yay me for thinking about character.

Stiles jolted awake. It wasn't from a nightmare, but rather because his phone was beeping and flashing. He must have forgotten to turn off the alarm for the weekend. As he clicked off the alarm, he saw Scott had texted him:

> 10:24 "Yo stiles how was ur date with that infamous Mark?? :)"
> 
> 10:31 "Aight I thot u werent going to do the do with him on ur first date but oh well"
> 
> 10:52 "Duuuude are you done yet or have u been abducted"
> 
> 11:30 "My best friend abandoned me nd now Im all alone"
> 
> 2:42 "Okay I'm gonna go to bed text me in the morning then. Or else I'm rescuing u :D"

He sighed and replied

> 7:02 "He didn't show."

Stiles fell face first into his pillow and groaned.  _Just when I'd forgotten about it, life has to rub my failures in my face, doesn't it?_ _Nothing even happened. Why are you so obsessed. It's only been one day, and I have every right to be obsessed at the moment._

_Get ahold of yourself. Be the queen bitch you know you can be._

_But I don't wannaaaaaa I wanna wallow and mope around for a solid 48 hours with some ice cream and an overrated teen romance movie--Get up and get dressed. Stop being a drama queen_.

Well, no way he was going to get any more sleep now that his mind was up and running and worrying about last night. He wriggled until he got to the edge of the bed and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

_Your rheum is merely the dried creekbed of the mighty rivers of your past tears._

"Shut up," he mumbled to himself.  _Stop using SAT words, it's the weekend. You're a terrible poet, you know that?_

_Yes but practice makes perfect, as your dating life will come to show_.

"Shut. Up." He stated a little more forcefully. Man, he hated the neverending drabble that came from his mind early in the morning.

His hair was a mess, courtesy of showering before bedtime. He'd often debating going back to that freshman buzzcut-- _it was sooo easy to maintain_ \--but whatever. He wasn't in a state of mind to care. He pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans he'd used so much that the back of the hems were worn through. A simple graphic tee and a hoodie. Sneakers. Today was definitely going to be a recovery day.  _Stop thinking like that. Well, everyone, even 'queen bitches' have off days, don't they?_

He sighed and walked out of his room, glad to hear that his dad was still snoring in his room. Quietly wandering into the kitchen, he felt his stomach grumble. The fridge was out of milk and basically everything else except a jar of olives, there was no more toast, the last cereal box was sitting in the recycling pile.  _Might as well get some groceries then_.

 

* * *

 

 

_Yes! The tomatoes are on sale again_ , Stiles thought to himself as he added even more items to his over-filled shopping cart.  _Man, trying to eat healthy's so expensive_. 

He fished out his buzzing phone

> Scott: 8:21 "I'm sorry to hear that. Come over to my house. We'll talk about it and then watch movies. I've been thinking of watching 'Spirited Away'--Kira's recommendation."

Stiles grinned at Scott's attempt to change the subject--he's always so thoughtful. 

> 8:23 "I've been meaning to watch that movie, man! I'll be there around 10"

All the sudden that grating voice he despised shouted "Stilinski!"  _Oh god not now. My sass levels are low._

Plastering a too-wide smile, he turned and replied "Whittemore! Pleasure to see you! I was just on my way out. Please, carry on good sir!"

Jackson sneered, "Aw isn't it cute when he shows proper respect? I love it when little Stiles shows me respect. Lydia does, too, you know."

"Fuck you, man. Just leave me alone."

"Oh, you want to fuck me?" He suddenly got serious "I can make that happen you know." He winked.

Stiles froze.  _WHAT WAS THAT_. He slowly lifted his eyes to Jackson's smug face.  _He's got to be kidding, man_.  _He's totally into Lydia. Plus you're totally not into him anyways. It's not like you've ever thought about him while getting off. On many occasions. Nope. Not at all. Stiles Stilinski would NEVER. Who in their right mind would be sexually attracted to such a huge asshole? Probably some weirdo into crazy BDSM. Oh no, Stiles isn't into that either. Even with those goddamn beautiful abs, Jacks--_ _  
_

"Oh. He thought I was being serious." Jackson said quietly, as he turned to his buddy. "That little  _homo_ thought I was  _flirting_ with him!"

"No! I--"

" _WAIT_ UNTIL I TELL THE TEAM ABOUT THIS!" His buddy's snickering went to outright laughing as Jackson fistbumped him. "Niiiice bro!"

"Dude! You're like the biggest jerk and you have been to me since forever! Moreover EVERYONE knows your junk is small and apparently gays like more endowed guys, so what makes you think I would  _actually_ want to subject myself to a date with you?" Stiles replied, giving up on defending his sexuality.  _Fuck yeah, tell him how it is._

That shut Jackson up. With anger in his eyes and evilly breaking into a smile, he said "At least I get the dates I _actually_  want."

_WHAT?! How did he even know about last night? I only told Scott and dad!_

"Well mayb--" Stiles's voice broke.

_God damnit why me_.  _Why does my voice break when I'm emotional._

Jackson snorted. "See you later, queer. Don't get beat up too bad once the team finds out," he said, and sauntered off with his buddy and a pack of gatorade, leaving Stiles trembling with the tomatoes still in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

_What did he mean by 'at least I get the dates I actually want'? Alright so it isn't necessarily about last night. It could be about me wanting to date him, it could be me wanting to date Lydia since forever and him rubbing it in my face, it could be just him making fun of my tone... It could be so much so why do I keep thinking he knows about last night--usually you get over Jackson's sneering after like two minutes so what's different? I haven't thought this much about something Jackson has said in like ten years. Would it really matter if he DID know that I got stood up--_

"G'morning Stiles."

The Sheriff stepped lazily into the kitchen.

"Thanks for doin' the groceries. Why ya up so early?"

"Just... a lot's been on my mind. I got these, your favorite!" he said, holding up some lifesavers.

"Stiles. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah no need to be too concerned... I was just... stood up. Yes, the great Stiles Stilinski was stood up at the movies last night. It happens to the best of us, after all."

The Sheriff put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Stiles. I know how it feels. If there's anything I can do to help..."

Stiles nodded and place his own hand on top of his dad's. "Thanks, dad. I'm just probably going to hang out at Scott's for the day."

With a faint smile, the Sheriff turned away to make his coffee.

 

* * *

 

 

When he got to Scott's house, the big dumb wolf was already outside waiting for Stiles.  _Must've heard the jeep from a mile away_.

He barely had time to park and get out before Scott tackled him. "Whoa there, boy, human here, I'm fragile. Remember?"

Scott just hugged him harder, nuzzling his neck, and said "I'm going to hug you until I squeeze all your unhappiness away and then we can go snuggle and watch a movie and--"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT YOU BIG PUPPY! I'M HAPPY NOW" Stiles tried to whine but instead ended up giggling as Scott's whiskers tickled his neck.

 


End file.
